Short Yet Flammable
by Greenbucket5
Summary: Alphonse is getting married. Ed shows up at work late, again. Roy loves his coffee. *Awesome theme music* Can you tell where this is going? Well neither can I! RoyxED - Roy's POV
1. Chapter 1

So this is a fanfic I've been writing with a friend of mine. I do Roy's POV while she writes Ed's POV ... I don't know whether she's going to post her Ed's chapter on ... I'll try to convince her though ^^ Her half is awesome, and musc more fun than mine is!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA at all, I do own Roy's freakish affection for coffee though

Roy Mustang groaned as he reached to turn his alarm clock off. Was it 6 o'clock already? He opened up one eye to look at the clock and saw two tiny arrows telling him the time was indeed 6 AM.  
He rose up and scratched his head, stood up and walked lazily to his bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and silently laughed at himself as he turned the water in the shower on. He knew he would get quite a few comments from his subordinates would they ever happen to see him in this state.  
His hair stood up in the air - the perfect morning-hair - and he had big, black circles under his eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black boxers. God, he looked awful.  
He put a hand under the water, measuring if the temperature was just right. He smiled satisfyingly as he took of his t-shirt and boxers and stepped inside the shower.  
He loved taking a shower, he felt as if it was easier to think while in it, as if the water washed away all nonsense that was irritating him and keeping him from thinking directly. Believe it or not, he had come up with many of his best strategies in the shower. It was his thinking spot.  
Roy smiled at the idea as he rubbed some shampoo in his hair and then rinsing thoroughly. He was a man of great hygiene; he hated dirt. Dirty environment; dirty houses; dirty body. But especially did he HATE dirty laundry! He would wash his clothes every other day and fold it neatly, placing it in his chest of drawers.

Roy stepped out of the shower and began drying himself and then walked inside the bedroom, opened the drawers and browsed for a new set of underwear. He put on his uniform and neatly straightened out every wrinkle he happened to find while inspecting every detail in his mirror.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen, sighing happily, as he looked at his coffee-can. How he loved his coffee. He took a big can full of the dark dust and shoveled some of it into the coffee-can.

As he waited for the coffee, he sat down by his kitchen-table and began putting butter on his bread, eating it, satisfied with the simplicity of buttered bread.

He locked his car as he began walking towards the grand building which he preferred to as 'work.' Roy Mustang always enjoyed attending work, he felt like one of these good city-citizens. Whom always try to do their best to support the system. And he himself too, of course.  
Walking into his office, a set of subordinates was already sitting by their desks, either speaking on the phone, reading something of signing papers. Roy smiled as he witnessed their hard-work. He was a proud Colonel indeed. But suddenly, to his frustration, he saw that one desk was empty. And of course, it was that little pipsqueak's desk, Edward Elric!

"Oh, good day, Colonel." Riza said and saluted when she noticed that Roy had arrived, she'd been too busy talking to some nincompoop over the phone to notice him at first. Roy nodded in her direction and walked inside the office.  
"Good day Lieutenant." Roy said and walked towards the empty desk he'd been eying since he arrived. "I see that our little Fullmetal alchemist decided it wasn't worth the try to arrive on time this morning as well." He said and sighed as he turned to his own desk and sat down and got to work.

Roy looked curiously at the door as he heard a weird, some kind of a conversation coming from the other side of it. He smirked and let out a small chuckle, he knew precisely who it was.

The same second the thought went through his mind, the door was opened and a short, blond-haired man with golden eyes walked calmly inside. But Roy could tell he was still breathing heavily from running to work.  
"Oi, stupid Colonel! I'm here." The blonde said and saluted with an annoyed look on his face. The Flame alchemist smiled, this was going to be good. He looked up at Fullmetal and smiled sarcastically.  
"Morning, Fullmetal. Good you could join us, even though you seem to be unable of waking up on time like the rest of us. And may I tell you that there has been a new item invented, it's called a hairbrush." He smiled sweetly as he saw Ed raising both hands up to his hair, as if realizing just then that he had forgotten to fix his hair before he left his home. A big shout escaped the young man's mouth.  
"I knew I was forgetting something!" The other people present all started laughing loudly at Ed's foolishness. "Shut up, it's not funny!" Edward said with frustration  
"Well, you've got to admit, Edward, that this is quite funny." Roy said as he let out a small chuckle. "So now, please tell us why you're late. Again." Roy crossed his hands and looked at Edward as he awaited his answer with a smile on his face, oh how he loved torturing that blonde youngster.  
"Well I was dreaming of being a boxer, and I must've accidentally punched my clock. Because I woke up at seven thirty only to find my clock broken. Then my car broke down! And I ran all the way here and I accidentally bumped into Rebecca in the hallway." The Elric said while making extreme hand motions, trying to describe the events in as efficient way as possible.  
"Fullmetal, may I remind you that you are not supposed to spend your time here flirting with your coworkers. The work we do here is crucial our nation and country. How do you think the civilians would react if they found out what our State Alchemists do while at work?" Roy raised an eyebrow at Edward, with a disappointment in his face.  
"Well you're one to talk. You are the biggest womanizer I have ever met in my life!" Edward said with a killer glare dedicated to Roy and only Roy. Roy didn't let him catch him off guard; he merely smiled innocently at the blonde.  
"Why, I don't know what you're talking about, Edward. I do my job just like the good citizen I am." Roy said and noticed Riza leaning towards Hughes, whispering something he was unable of understanding. He turned his head back to Edward.  
"Why yes, you're the prefect citizen." Ed said as he put up a girly-face, fluttering his eyelashes with a girly-girly smile. Roy opened his mouth in astonishment as Ed giggled. He could've sworn he'd been looking at a female that moment.  
He heard Jean and Breda laughing loudly at Ed's act. Roy turned to them and gave them a look telling them they shouldn't be laughing, unless they were interested in getting a bit barbecued. They stopped laughing immediately and were suddenly heavily busy with some paperwork.

"Oh my god Edward, you were almost like my precious Elysia there." Hughes said and smiled at the memory of his beloved daughter, Ed frowned in a weird way. Roy stared at them. First Ed, then Hughes, then Ed again, then Hughes again, and then Ed a little again, and so it went on for a couple of times.  
"What? Are you thinking about something weird? You creep." Edward said and looked at Mustang with some kind of a kind of disgust in his face. Mustang stared at Fullmetal for a second, but then snapped out of it.  
"Uh, well. Now, Fullmetal. Get to work, pronto." He said and snapped his fingers in the air as he himself returned to the paperwork lying on his desk.  
"There is just one problem." Roy heard Ed say a bit awkwardly. The Flame alchemist raised his head in curiosity and saw the blonde pointing, he looked in the same direction his finger pointed and suddenly dropped his face. He'd accidentally turned Ed's papers on fire when he snapped his fingers. Falman and Breda had stood up and were currently struggling with putting the fire down, with small progress. Roy turned his head back to Edward, smiled awkwardly and muttered an 'oops.'  
"Aren't you supposed to be the one with more control over your alchemy?" The sarcasm was obvious in his voice.  
_Damn that brat, he's 21 years old and he still hasn't changed a bit._

More reviews result in faster uploads!


	2. Chapter 2

So here you go ! Chapter two up, late ... but I guess that will be something you'll find awfully familiar as this fanfic goes on ... Right now, my friend is writing chapter three for Ed's POV, then I'll also have to write it in Roy's POV ... Î guess that every other chapter will take real long.

But anyways! On with the story!!

Ps. We're starting slow, I guessing there'll be something interesting in the next three chapters! (Maybe, don't count on it though ... )

I do not own any of the characters which appear in this chapter, regretfully ...

2nd Chapter

Roy looked up at the clock and noticed it was precisely twelve o'clock. Moving his point of interest over to his subordinates, he noticed they were all looking at him, waiting impatiently for his permission to go to lunch. Well, all except Riza, who was signing papers with much enthusiasm … as usually.  
He smiled a little and gave a small nod to the eager people in front of him. They all stood up as one and quickly exited the office. Roy noticed that Edward was talking with Havoc with much enthusiasm about something.  
He stood calmly up and noticed that Hughes was still standing in the doorway, waiting for him to join him for lunch. Roy smiled a little and gave a small wave as he walked toward Riza's desk, where she still sat and signed papers.  
"Riza, it's time for lunch. You need the nutrition." He smiled a little as the lieutenant looked up at him, blinking in confusion. She looked up at the clock, which hung on the wall and smiled reluctantly at Roy.  
"Yes, I guess you're right." She stood up and walked slowly outside the office. Roy followed and walked towards the lunch-hall with Hughes by his side.  
"So, she any better?" Hughes asked and nodded in Riza's direction. She was walking a few feet in front of him. Hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure whether she should go to lunch or not.  
"Barely. But she's getting there, bit by bit." Roy sighed as he thought of his poor old time friend and subordinate.  
Riza Hawkeye had lost her husband a year ago. Everybody liked him, he was a good man. Riza and he were very much in love. One night, she had to work late and called him to ask him if he could come and pick her up from work since she wouldn't be able to travel by train at that hour. He said yes, of course, but never made it to headquarters.

Roy sat down carrying his lunch in the dining hall. Hughes sat on his right side, but Riza on his left. Neither one of them said a word as they ate. Roy looked around in the big room, checking where all of his other subordinates were sitting. He wasn't concerned, just curious who they spent their time with.

Jean sat next to Edward, they were still talking about something really interesting. Or, at least that was the impression they were giving. Fuery and Breda sat at the same table as the other two, but seemed to be unconcerned about what they were talking about. Roy didn't see where Falman was sitting, but Roy could guess he was sitting next to his beloved girlfriend.  
"Hey, Colonel. Have you heard about Al's engagement?" Roy looked back at Hughes with a surprised look on his face.  
"No! Al's engaged? Seriously?" Hughes nodded his head at the stunned Colonel sitting against him.

"Yup, it seems that Al got pretty friendly with some girl who attends the same university as he does. I don't even think they've known each other for a long time, six months maybe. But Al's anxious, always talking about how short life is and we have to grab every opportunity we get. I can't blame him, after everything he and Ed have gone through, it must be normal to think that way." Roy nodded his head and sipped his espresso deep in thought.

Of course, it was normal for the younger Elric to fall in love and get married. In fact, it was a bit peculiar that his older brother still hadn't found anyone special, especially since he'd actually gained quite a few admirers over the last two years.

"Well, that's great news. Do you know when the wedding will be held?" Roy asked Maes after regaining consciousness.

"Not a clue, they haven't even decided where they want to get married. I think he only popped the question last week." Roy nodded his head.  
"Okay, do you know how Edward feels about this?" Hughes shook his head.  
"Nope, he seems to be taking it lightly, but there might be more behind his mask. You know how he is."  
"Yes, indeed I do." Roy stood up carrying his empty tray. "Well, I'm heading back to the office, I'm going to use the spare time and try to get a little more paperwork over with." Maes nodded his head and turned back to his almost untouched lunch.

Roy looked up as Jean Havoc walked inside the office, yawning, as if he'd been sleeping the whole lunch but not eating. Ed came in following Havoc and the two of them sat down at the same time. Roy smiled mischievously at Edward Elric as the alchemist looked stared at him with a 'what-the-hell' look on his face.  
"Why are you being all creepy on me?" He asked, as Roy's smile grew wider.  
"Oh nothing, I just want to tell you that you will be required to work a little longer than usually today. Since you have been coming to work too late so many times, you must give back at least a little of the time you've wasted." Edward's eyes grew big as he realized he would have to stay until the late hours. Then it was as if he realized something and a small smile appeared on his face as he nodded his head.  
"Alright, Colonel Bastard, I'll stay after everybody's gone." Roy let out a small laugh.  
"Oh, you will certainly not be staying here all alone. I will accompany you, so you won't be too lonely." Ed's smile disappeared and turned into a frown when Roy's message got through to him. Roy could practically see him cursing the Colonel in his mind.

"But how will I get home? It will be long after nightfall and I won't be able to see anything since all the street lights are still out since last week and my car broke down this morning." Edward asked, trying to find a reason not to stay after work.  
"Oh, that's okay. I'll give you a lift on my car. I do have some extra seats after all." Roy gave Ed a smile, trying to look a little bit considerate, but it didn't work on the Fullmetal alchemist. The blonde simply frowned and turned to his papers, mumbling a small agreement.  
Roy looked up and noticed that all of his subordinates had returned from lunch. He guessed that Maes had made sure that Riza would come back, since she was sitting at her desk carrying some photos Hughes had obviously given her, trying to get her to lighten up by looking at his beloved daughter singing at the school musical or god knows what. Roy simply smiled and looked back at his paperwork. Satisfied with the fact that even though some things were a bit odd, everything in his life was in place.


End file.
